As is widely known, automobile safety brake mechanisms which can be operated by hand basically comprise the following known parts: a brake lever coupled by means of a pivot pin to a support fixed to the structure of the vehicle, in such a way that said coupling allows the user to rotate the brake lever in both directions between two preset positions, a rest position and a braking position, respectively, while the brake lever includes means for fixing the corresponding end of the steel cable of the control cable which links the brake mechanism with the brake shoe or brake caliper actuating mechanism; a ratchet which includes a lever, or ratchet lever, coupled by means of a pivot pin to the brake lever in such a way that said coupling permits rotation of the ratchet lever in both directions between two preset positions, a rest position and a braking position of the brake lever, respectively; and a ratchet-control device which, coupled to the brake lever, can be operated manually and acts upon the ratchet lever, and more specifically upon its power arm.
In general, on the brake lever the power arm has a substantially elbowed configuration in which two portions can be distinguished, a front or handgrip portion and a rear portion, respectively, the resistance arm consisting in a prolongation of said rear portion of the power arm. The ratchet-control device is mounted on the power arm and on the handgrip, while the rear portion is fitted with the ratchet and the means for securing the end of the steel cable of the control cable, and the resisting arm includes guiding means for the end portion of the steel cable.
It is usual practice for the brake lever to be made up of two metal plates which are to a certain extent symmetrical to each other, which plates when attached to each other form the brake lever as such on which the aforesaid parts are mounted: the ratchet; the ratchet-control device; the means for fixing the end of the steel cable of the control cable; and the guiding means for the end portion of the steel cable.
The fact that the brake lever is made up of two plates which can be coupled together, and the fact that other pieces are required for attaching the plates to each other, means high factory production and assembly costs which notably increase the cost of the safety brake mechanism.